Cartas inciertas
by lily cullen potter
Summary: Sirius ha muerto, y Remus necesita desahogar su frustración, aunque sea en un trozo de pergamino. ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius le está observando?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: CARTA A SIRIUS**

Siento el agua mojándome las mejillas. O quizá son mis lágrimas. No lo sé. Ya no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea tu ausencia. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Quién me va a cuidar ahora? ¿Quién va a vigilar que no me meta en líos? Porque yo solo no puedo, lo juro. Te necesito aquí, a mi lado, diciéndome lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Aunque decía que me molestaba, siempre te hacía caso. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya no estás para decirme que así vestido parezco un mendigo, o que mis cicatrices me hacen ver comestible, o que te pone mi aire de superioridad. Qué más da ahora. Me has dejado solo, en este mundo que me ve como a un monstruo. Solo en esta sociedad injusta y prejuiciosa, de espíritus que vagan en soledad buscando un amor que yo ya había encontrado; amor que me ha sido arrebatado… Total, un prófugo y un licántropo, ¿a quién le importa lo que les pase? ¡Pues a mí, yo quiero vivir! Y aunque ahora sé que es imposible volver a anhelar la felicidad, siempre me había imaginado un futuro contigo, con una casita en el campo, rodeada de verde; quizá una masía. Podríamos haber adoptado un niño. O un niño y una niña. Bonito, ¿verdad? Al niño le llamaríamos Ted (nunca te lo había dicho, pero me gusta este nombre), y el nombre de la niña te lo dejaría escoger a ti; siempre has tenido más mano con las mujeres. Ahora recuerdo tu época de rompecorazones en la escuela, cuando te follabas cualquier cosa con falda y pequeños pechos. Y todo cambió cuando yo os confesé que me gustaban los hombres. A partir de ahí todo fue diferente. Dejaste de perseguir a todas las chicas que se te cruzaban para pasar más tiempo conmigo. Qué cabrón... me hiciste sentir especial, importante. Ahí me di cuenta de cuánto te quería. Y no solo eso, sino que poco a poco me hiciste ver lo mucho que me querías. Y nuestra primera vez... Fue fantástico, y no por el sexo (que también). Fue como sellar un pacto. Y me confesaste que si te tirabas a todas las tías de la escuela era por la frustración de saber que yo nunca te querría. Qué lejos estabas... Creo que te quise des del primer momento en que te vi, pero no me di cuenta hasta que empezaste a pasar de mí. Menuda época aquella... Fueron las peores lunas de mi vida. Y cuando empezamos a salir, en secreto, fue el tiempo más dulce que recuerdo. Todo era perfecto, parecía que nada ni nadie podía estropear aquello. Pero Lily hacía tiempo que lo había descubierto. Para ella nunca fui un secreto, no podía ocultarle nada, siempre lo acababa descubriendo. Obviamente se lo contó a James, que montó en cólera cuando se enteró que no le habíamos dicho nada. Jeje, fue gracioso. Y los dos nos dejaron. Suerte que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Nos ayudamos mutuamente. A partir de ahí, aunque parezca raro, sentí que el lazo que nos unía, que nos une aún, se fortaleció. Quizá porque los dos sentíamos lo mismo. O quizá porque sentimos que en cualquier momento podrían separarnos. Y así ha sido. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Seguir vivo, me responderías si pudieras. Buscar a alguien que me llene. Pero después de conocerte a ti, sé que no hay nadie que me complemente como tú. ¿Vivir sin ti? Imposible. ¿Sobrevivir sin ti? Puedo intentarlo. Todo sea para no darles el gusto a los que nos separaron de verme abatido y derrotado. Voy a seguir levantándome, como siempre he hecho. Después de tropezarme, después de ser golpeado. Voy a levantarme. Por tu memoria. Porque tú no quieres verme así. Porque tú aún me quieres, donde sea que estés. Nunca voy a olvidar que tú me hiciste sentir... normal. Por eso, vengaré tu muerte. Los responsables van a sufrir su castigo. No solo por ti; también por mí. Por haberme destrozado por dentro. Y por las demás vidas que han destruido y por las que de seguro destruirán. Ya solo me resta decir una cosa: te quiero, y siempre te querré. No lo olvides nunca.

Remus J. Lupin


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: CARTA A REMUS**

Amor, sé que nunca recibirás esto, pero necesito escribirlo. Te amo; no he dejado de hacerlo, aunque me han hecho partir. Y esto no está tan mal; desde aquí arriba puedo observarte a mis anchas. Eres precioso. Pero aunque me quedaría todo el día y toda la noche mirándote, aquí también se trabaja; el mundo de los fantasmas no se mantiene solo.

¿Sabes? Morir no duele; realmente es como quedarte dormido. Por eso te pido que no sufras por mí, y que vivas por la vida que hubiera podido ser nuestra. Una vida donde hubiéramos comprado una casita en la ciudad. Y aunque a mi no me chiflan, adoptaríamos un par de bebés: un niño y una niña. La niña se llamaría Susan (si estuvieras aquí, pondrías los ojos en blanco y me dirías que por qué no podemos escoger el nombre juntos), pero al niño se lo pondrías tú. Ahora me estoy acordando de nuestra época en Hogwarts. En cuanto te vi supe que seríamos grandes amigos, aunque nunca imaginé qué tanto. Y cuando te descubrí con aquel Ravenclaw... mi sangre hirvió, y entonces entendí por qué todas las chicas me gustaban un poco masculinas, con el pelo y los ojos marrón claro. ¡Oh! Y la cara de James cuando les contamos que estábamos juntos fue para enmarcar, pero la suspicaz de Lily ya se lo imaginaba, aunque no nos preguntó nada. Bonitos tiempos. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, con tus celos, tus tés y tu chocolate; te echo de menos. Esto es muy aburrido, sin ver pelis acurrucaditos en el sofá, revolcones en la mesita de la cocina y risas en la cama. Por cierto, me reencontré con Cornamenta y Ojos verdes, están iguales; se ve que aquí no envejeces. Así que te puedo esperar eternamente, y eso es justamente lo que pienso hacer, pero espero que tardemos mucho en vernos de nuevo. Te sigo amando.

Sirius O. Black


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: REENCUENTRO**

Remus está viendo como Harry le lanza el hechizo definitivo a Voldemort, cuando ve como todo se pone negro de repente, y cuando abre los ojos, observa que su cuerpo cae muerto, atacado por un mortífago al cual no reconoce, pero que ya está siendo apresado. Y aunque parece raro, se siente bien, ligero. Su espíritu empieza a ascender, y una cegadora luz no le deja ver nada; cuando ésta desaparece, descubre una enorme puerta dorada, y se acerca para abrirla. Una vez dentro, queda maravillado: un paraje verde, de bosque y jardín, donde vagan las almas de los bondadosos, muggles o magos, eso da igual. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, unos brazos le cogen del cuello fuertemente, pero él no puede responder; aunque no ha visto a la persona, reconoce su fragancia, aun después de tanto tiempo: hierba mojada, cielo despejado, perro.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Remus!

No hacen falta más palabras; y lloran, no saben por cuánto, de tristeza, de felicidad, de amor.

Pasan horas hablando, sobretodo de lo que había Hecho Sirius, puesto que Remus ya ha sido observado por él desde arriba. Pero por encima de todo, se aman, eternamente. Observan al trío dorado, y descubren como rehacen sus vidas: Ron y Hermione se casan y tienen dos mellizas preciosas de pelo rojizo y salvaje y ojos azules; lo que realmente les sorprende es el rumbo que toma la vida de Harry. Deja a Ginny, y pasa unos años de soltería. Un día se reencuentra con Draco; enseguida olvidan el pasado y se hacen amigos. Pero esta amistad acaba derivando en atracción, y esta en amor. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
